


don't do it, please

by vibanri



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibanri/pseuds/vibanri
Summary: "i listen to their tale, i made them turn away. and yet there was no one who would do this for me"-misono reon.the italics in this story are the lyrics from the song.
Kudos: 17





	don't do it, please

**Author's Note:**

> a fic based on a song called “My R” or “Watashi no R”  
> please listen to the song and read the lyrics

_“I listen to their tale, I made them turn away. And yet there was no one who would_

_do this for me”_

have you ever seen a band that seems sweet, loves each other, but actually they don’t like each other? A band that always perform their best, but always blame each other after their performance?

Last night was awesome. All of the cheers from the audience, it was crazy. GYROAXIA, the band who performed last night, the band that always performs their best. The band that has amazing songs, the band with an amazing vocalist, the band with amazing people.

“misono, you made a mistake again.” Said one of the member from gyroaxia, nayuta asahi, the vocalist of gyroaxia. Reon misono, the guitarist of gyroaxia, he looked at nayuta. He’s confused because he feels like his performance was perfect.

“mistake? What mistake? I don’t remember making any mistake!” said reon.

“you made a mistake reon. I saw it, don’t make any excuses” said the lead guitarist, kenta satozuka. The drummer, miyuki sakaigawa, agreed with kenta.

“eh? What mistake? Please stop blaming me for mistakes we did in our performance. Nayuta made a mistake too, I-“ reon can’t finish his sentences because kenta stopped him.

“it’s because nayuta is forcing himself to practice for 2 weeks. He made a mistake because he was tired” said kenta. Reon sighed.

“I’m sorry…” said reon. He doesn’t know what to say again other than apologizing.

He’s tired of this.

The next day, reon woke up early. He went to the bathroom to take a bath and after that, he immediately went to the kitchen to make himself a breakfast. As soon as he arrived to the kitchen, he saw kenta who’s crying. Reon shocked, he never saw kenta crying before.

“kenta-san!? What’s wrong?” said reon as he took a glass of water for kenta.

“r-reon? What are you doing here? Aren’t you sleeping?” said kenta.

“no, I just woke up. Kenta-san what’s wrong? Tell me, please. I’ll help you” said reon. Kenta looked down.

“i- I’m fine… it’s just I feel like I’m so useless… I can’t even stop nayuta every time he’s forcing himself. I’m so useless. I can’t do anything. I can’t help miyuki with cleaning this room, I can’t cheer ryo everytime he’s sad. I feel so useless” said kenta while crying. Reon shocked. He didn’t know kenta feels like this.

“kenta-san, you know? You’re actually so useful. Every time nayuta needs help, you’re there for him. You’re always busy taking care of ryo-san and nayuta. You’re actually useful! Ryo-san always told me how happy he is to have a friend like you in his life because you’re the one who makes him happy. And you still help miyuki-san at night even though you’re tired. Listen kenta-san, you’re not useless. All of us are happy to have you” said reon while smiling. Kenta looked at reon, he smiled.

“thank you, reon” said kenta. After kenta calmed himself down, they prepare some breakfast for them and for the other members.

A few hours after that, reon and ryo went to the supermarket to buy some ingredients. That day was miyuki’s birthday. The other members are busy with making a new song.

“reon, can we buy this candy?” asked ryo.

“uh… of course ryo-san” said reon.

“hey reon, why do I think kenken hates me? He ignores me so many times lately. Did I’ve done something wrong? Reon, do you know what happened to him?” asked ryo.

“huh? No ryo-san, he didn’t hates you. It’s fine okay?” said reon and he smiled. Ryo smiled and nodded.

After they finished shopping, ryo went to kenta to play with him. Reon went to the kitchen to put all of the stuffs the brought earlier. As soon as reon arrived at the kitchen, he heard kenta yelled. Reon shocked and he ran towards kenta.

“kenta-san? What’s wro- ryo-san!?”

Ryo looked so scared. He looked terrified and wants to cry. Reon was confused. He never saw ryo like this. It makes his heart breaks.

“kenta-san, what’s wrong with ryo-san?” asked reon as he went near kenta, but kenta pushed him.

“don’t go near me!! Stop with all of this fakeness! I hate it. reon, you said all of you are happy to have me right?? You’re absolutely wrong!” said kenta and he ran away.

“kenta-san!” before reon could chase kenta, he saw ryo cried.

“ryo-san what’s wrong? Please don’t cry… I’m sure kenta-san was just tired-“

“you lied!! Reon lied to me!! You said kenken doesn’t hate me, but he does!!’ said ryo as he cried and he ran away.

“ryo-san!!” reon couldn’t catch them up. But he still tried to chase them*

When he was trying to chase ryo and kenta, he met miyuki. Miyuki looked sad. Reon was worried so he decided to went over to him.

“miyuki-san? What’s wrong?” asked reon.

“it’s almost my birthday… but everyone forgets about it” said miyuki.

“no miyuki-san. I still remember your birthday! I even prepared-“

“you lied! Stop lying at me.” said miyuki and he went back to his room. Reon was so confused.

He didn’t know what to do. He immediately went to nayuta’s room.

“nayuta!!” said reon as he opened the door. Nayuta shocked and he looked at reon.

“help me! Kenta-san, ryo-san, and miyuki-san are sad” said reon with a worry face.

“so what? Why if they’re sad? Why satozuka said he loves me as a friend tho? I don’t need friends. And why do I even need to remember miyuki’s birthday? It’s not important.” said nayuta. Reon shocked and he looked so mad. He punched nayuta is the face.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST DONE?! THEY LOVE YOU OKAY??? YOU DON’T DESERVE THEM-“ reon keeps punching nayuta. Nayuta can’t fight back because reon is too fast. A few seconds later, kenta and miyuki came and stopped reon from punching nayuta.

“stop it reon! What are you doing!?” said miyuki.

“he- he’s the one who-“ before reon finished his sentences, kenta slapped him.

“stop being stupid!! Did I even allowed you to punch nayuta, you useless person!?” said kenta with a high voice.

“huh?”

_I listen to their tale, I made them turn away. And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain_

“sorry…”

Reon went outside. Of course nobody stopped him. He went outside and went to a high building.

_just as I was about to take my shoes, off of the rooftop there I see a boy with a hat there before me_

“HEY WHAT’S WRONG? WHAT’RE YOU DOING THERE??” said reon and he went to that boy. That boy looked at reon with a sad face.

“hello, i-I’m just trying to-“

“don’t do it please! Don’t jump please! Tell me what’s wrong, I’ll help you. What’s your name? I’m reon misono” said reon.

“i-I’m yuto goryo” said that boy. He went to reon and he cried. Reon hugged him.

 _“I just wanna stop the scars that grow everytime that I go home, that’s why I came up here instead”_ said yuto.

“no please don’t. this isn’t the thing you should do okay? What’s wrong? Hm?” asked reon.

“I’m always compared to my brothers by my parents. I’m tired of this. Whenever I went to my house, my parents are fighting. Whenever I went to college, my friends are making fun of me. I’m tired of pretending to be stupid and funny. I’m tired of this” said yuto.

“ hm.. I understand yuto. It’s okay I’m here. If you need me, this is my contact. Please call me whenever you’re feeling sad okay? I’ll help you” said reon. Yuto looked at reon and he smiled. He’s happy. He nodded.

“thanks reon!” said yuto. Reon gave him a candy, and yuto takes it.

 _“I’m feeling better thank you for listening” the boy with a hat then_ went back to his house.

“alright now’s the time” said reon.

 _just as I took both of my shoes off. There was a boy who’s shorter than me_ just arrived and was ready to jump off

“wait no!!” said reon. That boy looked at reon.

“stop!!” reon grabbed his hand. That boy cried. Reon asked him what’s wrong.

 _“everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don’t fit in with anyone else_ ” said that boy.

“what’s your name? I’m reon misono. Please tell me what happened?” asked reon and he hugged that boy.

“i-I’m… nanahoshi…ren… t-the students in college always bullies me, I can’t take it anymore” said ren. reon smiled.

“even though they bullied you, _you’re still loved by everyone at home. There’s always dinner waiting on the table you know?”_ said reon. Ren looked at reon and he smiled.

“thank you for listening haha, _I’m hungry._ I wanna eat my dinner” said ren. reon smiled. Ren went back to his house.

_“there’s no one in here, I guess it’s time. It’s just me myself and I. there’s no one who can interfere. No one to get in my way here. Taking off both of my shoe. Now I’m gonna jump and be free-“_ said reon to himself as he prepared himself to jump, but someone grabbed him.

“wait!! Don’t jump!” said someone with a yellow bowl hair cut to reon.

_“huh?”_

_*flashback when ryo arrived at kenta’s room_

_“kenken~ I brought you some candies!” said ryo, but kenta looks sad. Ryo looks at kenta and asked him why. Kenta pushed ryo away. Ryo was scared and he almost cried_

_“k-kenken?”_

_“LIE!! All of you are lying!!”_

_“eh…?”_


End file.
